A bunch of IchiRuki One Shots
by HedgehogsLiveHere
Summary: The title says it all.. A bunch of Ichiruki one Shots :P
1. What happend last night?

Rukia woke up one morning with a pounding head and no collection of last night. She stretched but hit something warm, it wasn't a gulped and swiftly turned her head, she saw him. She saw Ichigo, the man she wants to kill in his grunted and turned over and snuggled against her waist."Fuck." She shivered and noticed that she was wearing no clothes and remember a small fragment of last night, they had screamed causing him to snap awake."What the fuck midget!" He groaned stretching."You idiot! How could you?" She yelped pushing him off the bed easily because he is extremely hangover."What the hell did I do now!" He groaned as he recovered from a face plant to the floor."Do you remember anything giraffe?" She groaned putting her head in her hands because her head was pounding so hard."No you idiot." He groaned slowly getting up "Hey, whoa.. You're-""I know you idiot." She growled trying to get her clothes without getting it hit him like a train."We had sex!" He yelled."Shut up! The whole fucking neibourhood doesn't need to know that" She whispered harshly."Whatever, but still us?" He groaned in a quiet tone collecting his clothes trying to not to make eye contact with was silence as the pair got dressed quickly and tried to piece together last night."There was a house party." He said"There was a lot of booze." She said"Chad couldn't hold it down, liar.""What Ichigo?""Nothing.""Renji was hitting on me." She said"Then me." Ichigo shivered."Then the rest went black now here was are next day realized we had sex." She sighed."Wait, I remember this room last night." He realized.~~Flashback!~~"Tonight ya gotta impress her or I will have to fuck ya." A drunken Renji said slugging an arm around his orange friend."You sure?" Ichigo said flickering his amber eyes to his friend."Sure, now go get him I mean her."Ichigo walked up to Rukia who was on the couch face down not moving."Rukia." He said."Get the fuck away from me." She grunted."It's me, Ichigo... I want to talk to you." He explained trying to act sober."What?" She asked flipping over to face him."I'll meet you upstairs trying to play cool as he jogged upstairs but tripped, recovered and tried slugged upstairs to his room and noticed him naked. She blushed and tackled him to the bed and made out with him"Naughty kitty." He purred."Shut up Ichi." She took of her clothes and were at each other like currently had his cock inside her and thrusting himself deep inside her."Oh Ichigo!" She wasn't focusing on her more the less he was focusing on him inner hollow not to take over for good. This happened the other time he had sex with Rukia because A) he is at his weakest state and B) His hollow really wants to fuck Rukia..She was too wasted to even bother trying to get took his cock out of her before he came and came all over the sheets."Oh that's nice." He said coolly flopping on the bed falling asleep."Can you call me sex Kitten from now on?" She asked."Okie doki." He laughed and slowly fell asleep.~~End Of Flashback~~"You were trying to impress me?" She asked."Yea. Did I do a good job?""Yes, kind of. We seriously need to stop having parties." She groaned laying on his smiled and kissed her."Hope you liked it, sex kitten." He purred then left the room with a blushed Rukia."I hate You Ichigo!" She :1 Rukia: -5THE END!


	2. The Bet

_One rainy day at the Kurosaki household Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia at each other's throats as usual."You could never beat me at cards midget." Ichigo proclaimed "Really, maybe I can beat you at cards." Rukia "Then lets make a bet." Ichigo said crossing his arms."Ok fine, who ever wins makes the loser do whatever they want, deal?" She said with determination in her violet orbs."Deal midget." He smirked shaking her tiny tell orange headed boy got the cards and his smaller enmy/compaion sat on the boy's bed excited about finally being able to beat the boy at something even though she did have a tiny tiny crush on him but that's not the he returned they sat across from each other and played for another four hours straight, nothing wasn't going to get in their way it either be Isshin or the house was burning down, nothing was stopping they started with a simple card game like Go Fish then progressed to harder ones like Ichigo slammed his cards on the bed and groaned really loudly and said "You win, what do you want!"Rukia thought for a moment and came up with a devious leaned over a whispered her plan."No! No way in hell am I doing that!" He growled."But I won." She pouted all innocent like but on the inside she was an hour later Ichigo was wearing sweatpants (Couldn't find anything else), bunny ears and tail and of course shirtless."Awe you look so cute." Rukia said trying to hold back a fit of laughter."I hate you so." He growled flopping on his bed with a smiled childish and said "But I still won.""I'll win next time and get your little chappy too." He growled trying to hide the fact that he kind of like being powerless."You still look so cute." She taunted."Shut up midget." He snarled."Strawberry.""Munch kin.""Giraffe.""Whatever." He grunted."Well I better go." She yawned getting up but not wanting to leave.'No way she is getting out." He thought and used all of his courage to wrap his arms around her."Ichigo let go." She yelped trying to hold control."Don't you want to take care of your bunny." He snickered trying to act cute and out of character."Maybe." She smiled."Good." He said showing his softer side and kissing pinned her down and said "I like you a lot." Then kissed her some more."Good cuz I like you too." She smiled wickedly kissing him ran her fingers down his back feeling every muscle along the held her softly as if she was china and was going to break, he was still debating wither or not he should go all the way with her."Ichigo.. Hello?" She said waving her hand in front of his quickly snapped out of his daze and got off her."What's wrong?" She asked."I don't want to go all the way with you yet." He mumbled trying to get back into character."Why?""Cuz my dad is coming up here to see if we are having sex." He grunted."Oh." She said wide eyed."Ichigo! Are you in their!" His father yelled from behind the door."I'm not having sex with her, go away." Ichigo was a few cusses then foot steps down stairs."That's a relief." She smiled."Yea.." He smiled."So now what?" She asked."Want to play another game?" He asked."Ok, like what?" She asked."Checkers?" He offered."Sure but this time we need a new bet." She smiled."Ok, what?""Who ever loses has to freak Isshin out.""No way, he will kill both of us for sure." Ichigo yelped getting up and trying to find a checker board."Please.""Fine you midget." He grunted getting out the board and setting it up."Let's Play!" She Hours later Ichigo was downstairs wearing the same bunny costume as before (Cuz he didn't change)standing in front of his father."Hey dad, I got Rukia pregnant." He mumbled hating his crush."What!" His father snickered from the stair way trying to get the message through the orange hair boy head: Never mess with Rukia Kuchiki or you will be wearing stupid bunny costumes or being chased by your father with a frying stared for five more minutes and scattered up stairs trying not be seen by her END_


End file.
